


A slice of stupidity

by 1RangerOricia7



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon), Marvel Cinematic Universe, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Brains are weird, But it gets fluffy, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I’ll add more tags later, M/M, No beta reader, Okay so maybe I lied, Other, also stupid shit, angst is here, at the end, gay cuteness, get ready for terrible editing, i am trash, i have no life, just straight sugar, kill me, like these are written at 3 am so ye, like you will hurt your teeth reading this, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1RangerOricia7/pseuds/1RangerOricia7
Summary: just Random ideas that pop into my head head from random fandoms hope you enjoy 😊
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Troy/Benson ( Kipo and the age of the wonderbeasts)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	1. A normal day at the tower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Space half blood and duck](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Space+half+blood+and+duck).



There are times where the world was calm and peaceful, today was definitely not one of those days Tony thought as he looked around at the chaos of the living room Steve and Bucky were facing off against Sam who was screaming that some grandpas shouldn’t be beating him so badly ( like he was doing REALLY badly ) Nat was curled up on the couch asleep tho how she had been able to with all the shouting ( again mostly Sam just complaining) Clint was up in the vents sometimes dropping random pieces of bread down on people to confuse them and Thor and Bruce were sitting at the table eating lunch while talking about some unknown topic. The day certainly wasn’t calm but it was warm and familiar and definitely full of noise


	2. It’s a date ( Kipo and the age of the wonderbeasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi thanks for reading this it probably won’t be updated often and you might not know half the fandoms but hey enjoy!! Also SMALL SPOILERS FOR KIPO AND THE AGE OF THE WONDERBEASTS SEASON 1 AND 2

It was two weeks after Scalimane tried to kill everyone, two weeks since that gold almost killed everyone. Two weeks full of just calm nice relaxation, a harsh contrast to the hectic always on the run life style of before, and benson was most definitely not complaining.  
“Hey um Benson?”  
Troy had entered the room, and was now standing in front of the bed benson was sat on, he was shifting his weight from foot to foot nervously and to be honest benson thought it was positively adorable ,like what boy could be this cute! Apparently Troy could-  
“Uh so how about t-that date I mentioned?”  
Benson just stared dumbly, his brain not really making sense of what he had just said.  
“Date? Oh right that date! I just i uhh. Right that date.-“ benson wanted to hide his head in his hands and never come out again, here was this beautiful boy asking him on a date and he could’t even get his brain to work with his mouth!   
“I’d that a yes then?” Troy chuckled  
“Definitely, definitely a yes.” Benson practically shouted. They paused just staring at each other for a second before Troy dissolved into giggles, yes GIGGLES could this boy get any cuter? Benson hoped so.  
“Soo how about 12:00 tomorrow at the brunch beach?”  
“ uh sounds perfect.”  
Troy turned towards the door but then changed his mind and faced back towards the bed, then leaning down his face inches from bensons he paused. Then...Then he kissed him, it was short and sweet and he was gone just as soon as he was there but it left benson beat red and his heart rate fast enough to win a race against a horse .  
“See you there then.” Troy stated as he left the room.

____________________________  
Troy rounded the corner then fist pumped the air HE JUST KISSED BENSON HOLY GUACAMOLE. AJHBGFSGUYFHk YESSSS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love my son benson and Troy is awesome Also hell yes it’s cannon and they get a date I am such trash for this!


	3. It can get better

Life is a scary place full of fear and worry and deceit. It's a place of strangers and acquaintances and enemies. However, life can also be full of happiness, of hope, of trust . A place of friends and lovers and families. Bucky Barnes, was reminded of this every time he played video games with Sam and Nat, every time he shared laughter and played pranks with Clint, every time he and Bruce talked and bonded over their beasts and pasts, every time he joked with Peter. However he was never more aware of these facts, then when he was curled up with Steve next to him drawing and humming. Because this was a scene they had been through many times before when their hair was shorter and their troubles smaller, when life was easier. 

So though the world was still scary and full of dangers.Though some days memories came to Bucky which he never wanted to see again, that left him shaking and distressed. He was healing, with his team beside him and his best friend and lover always ready to help, he was finally healing.


	4. I just wanted toast...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bakugou gets for toast... it doesn't really work out how he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter contains swearing

Bakugou's pov: I had woken up at 2 am in the fucking morning... I also had a craving for toast. So I did as any other person would do and left my room as quietly as i could and headed to the dorm kitchen for food or more specifically toast. What i did not anticipate to find on this half awake journey to food, was to find the kitchen messy and the sink half full with dishes. Now the kitchen wasn't overly messy but it was still messy enough to be irritating. However i was on a mission to get toast, so ignoring the messiness I stepped over to the bread and grabbed the cutting board and knife and cut myself some nice pieces of bread. These i put in the toaster. I had been trying to ignore the mess this whole time but now as I sat there with absolutely nothing to do as i waited for my toast, I started picking up. It was a small thing i thought i would be done by the time my bread was ready, but **_noo_** I just kept cleaning. No matter I thought to myself i always double toast my bread I'll be done by then. Once again i was wrong. i started emptying the dish washer then started filling it with new dishes. By now my toast was done, but not me _ **oh no**_. I just kept cleaning and cleaning. ' **I HAD JUST COME DOWN FOR SOME FUCKING TOAST, BUT DID GET THAT FUCKING TOAST NO, INSTEAD I JUST STARTED CLEANING LIKE THE FUCKING WORKAHOLIC I AM** ' I had thought. but did i stop cleaning. no. no I fucking did not. I had fucking started on the pans in fact. the dishwasher was running, the kitchen island was clean, the pans had been whipped down and my toast? Well my toast was now cold. So at 2:45 am I reheated my toast a whole 45 minutes after i had wanted it. **BUT FUCKIN' TRY TO STOP ME WAS I WAS GETTING THAT TOAST**. But even after i had my toast in hand (well buttered and hot) I fuckin still picked shit up. That's fuckin right i was carrying a deodorant in one hand so towels over my arm and my toast in the other hand ,WHILE TRYING TO OPEN A DOOR. Which i somehow managed with my foot. **BUT OH NO, I WOULD NOT GET A BREAK TO EAT MY TOAST IN PIECE BECAUSE MY DUMB ASS HAD LEFT THE FUCKING LIGHT ON. SO MY FUCKIN ASS WALKED RIGHT BACK INTO THAT FUCKIN ROOM AND OVER TO THE LIGHT** , only to realize i had no hands to switch it off. So you know what my dumb bitch self did? _I fucking turned it off with my nose_. After navigating through the darkness and stairs, dropping off the towels and deodorant along the way I finally found myself back in my room and eating my fucking toast.


End file.
